


for all of a sudden, there were just the two of us

by pinkvalentines



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, the homophobia is only mentioned in one scene, the relationship tags follow each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvalentines/pseuds/pinkvalentines
Summary: Lilith is an aspiring actress, and Ava just so happens to know someone that Lilith may like...orAn actress!AU no one asked for!!
Relationships: Shotgun Mary & Ava Silva, Sister Lilith & Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. first date

**Author's Note:**

> when i say that this is self-indulgent, i mean it.  
> this fandom deserves more cool au's okay..  
> song title : 'did you see me coming?' by pet shop boys

She met Mary at a party surprisingly. One of her friends, Ava ~~(~~ ~~she didn’t know why she was friends with her but she stuck with her, nevertheless~~ ~~)~~ introduced them to each other. They hit it off apparently, getting each other’s contacts and information by the end of the night. Lilith went to sleep that night with happiness on her mind. Tomorrow’s workday stress would have to wait, right now she’s happy. 

The next morning she woke up groggy, but that later changed when she saw a message from Mary. 

**Mary**

**Today 7:27 AM**

**hey good morning.**

**i had a good night with you last night :) any chance you want to get some coffee later this week? totally up to you.**

**have a nice day**

Mary hoped she didn’t sound too out there with her message. After all, she did meet someone new and who knew where they might end up. She hoped that it would continue with the same flow as they had had last night. 

Lilith looked at her phone in shock. Was she that bold with her, to the point of getting a text back within a day of knowing each other? She laughed and tossed the phone into the covers. This is going to be… something alright. 

**Today 7:45 AM**

**thank you i also had a nice night.**

**i’ll let you know when i’m available. have a good day as well x**

Success! That was all Mary wanted to hear. 

Once Lilith replied to her, she went on to start her morning routine, and went off to work. Having a job like hers came with it’s perks like setting a flexible schedule and obvious fun. 

—

Outside her dressing room, she spotted Beatrice, and immediately greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Morning. Ready for today?” Beatrice questioned the taller woman. 

“Ready as ever Bea,” Lilith saw the other smile and shake her head at the mention of the nickname. In the short six month period of shooting this film, they’d become friends. They shared similar pasts, bonded over all sorts of things, and grew close to each other. It was endearing. 

They both walked into the room, Beatrice noticing her chipper mood, questioning the other about it. 

“I saw that you were at a party last night.” She saw the one Instagram story that Lilith posted. It was a picture with Ava, both in front of a bathroom mirror, dressed casual, with a small text box saying “get her away from me @avaaasilvaaa”

“I was. I was.” Lilith nods at the comment, sitting down on one of the chairs. “I may or may not have met someone…” She trails off, hoping that Beatrice would get the memo. 

She did. 

“Wow. Look at you, all grown up.” They’d joked around about it. Beatrice crossed her arms over her chest, a smile forming on her face. 

“Yeah she was… intense I suppose. But in a good way. Different I should say.” She was fumbling with her words, it was true though. Her other friends were brash and wild, but Mary was _cool_. Biker chick type of coolness. Beatrice hums at that, nodding her head as well. She looks at her phone and realizes that she’ll be late for her hair and makeup. 

“I have to go. See you later.” With that the other woman left the room, leaving Lilith alone. She decides to check her phone, seeing that she received a new message from Mary about 30 minutes ago. 

**Mary**

**Today 8:36 AM**

**sounds perfect!**

**looking forward to the coffee date.**

She smiles at the message, leaving her on read, deciding that she’ll text her once her day is over. 

As soon as she shut her phone off, her hair stylist walks in and starts a conversation, prepping the woman immediately. 

After her work day is over, which consists of shooting about five long scenes, she heads back to her trailer to change back into her regular clothes, getting ready to head home. In the trailer, she noted that her week's schedule is semi empty, she’ll only have to come on Wednesday and then Saturday, success! Lilith texts back the woman, letting her know about the open schedule.

**Mary**

**Today 4:58 PM**

**hey it looks like my schedule is open this week.**

**how does tuesday sound? x**

Within five minutes, she receives an answer. 

**5:02 PM**

**yeah sure tuesday is great.**

**you can choose on what place.**

**i don’t mind. :)**

Nice. She’s having a date in two days and finally get to know this unknown woman.

Once Lilith says her goodbyes to the cast and staff, she decides to FaceTime Ava to let her know since Lilith told Ava about how they kicked it off. 

“Hello and what do I owe this pleasure of seeing your horrible face?” Ava chuckles. 

“Yeah yeah I hate to see you too.” Lilith rolls her eyes at the other, “Anyway I told you about Mary-“ She’s cut off by Ava gasping. 

“My lesbian friend! Oh! What happened?” She’s curious, wanting to know about all the fine details. 

“Yes your lesbian friend… Let me talk.” She firmly says and sees the other girl nod and grunt. “So she texted me this morning saying if I wanted to get a coffee this week. I’m seeing her on Tuesday.” Lilith heard the younger woman laugh. 

“HA! I told you you could get some pu-“ “Bye! I’m not listening to you. I’m going to block you!” Lilith yells into the phone's speaker before hanging up. 

_Get some… she really thinks so lowly of Lilith._

—

The next two days are both fast and slow for Lilith. The combination of dread and excitement filled her thoughts on that fateful Tuesday. 

**Mary**

**Today 6:27 AM**

**still on for today?**

_Maybe that was a little too bold for her_ … Mary thought. _Eh she’ll understand the memo._ Ava really set her with a ‘bitch’ but then again Mary was friends with Ava. She had no right to complain. 

Lilith woke up to another message. It was certainly new but she appreciated the thought. She goes to search up local cafes but then remembers about the one cafe she frequents a lot when reading her scripts. 

**7:34 AM**

**oh yes. i’m thinking of going to Golden Brews.**

**they have the best pastries. i think you’ll like it. x**

**how does 11:30 sound?**

As proven with the other messages, Mary responds within five minutes. Wow. 

**7:40 AM**

**nice nice. see you there!**

**< 33**

Lilith smiles at the message for a short second before leaving her message and opening Ava’s message log. 

**Avenia**

**Today 7:52 AM**

**date in 4 hours!!**

**wow!! amazing!!**

**don’t try to kill her please.**

**she’s my favorite friend.**

**asshole**

**she’s not you**

**i’m offended,, i thought we were chill**

**maybe. i thought you didn’t have favorites?**

**i don’t.**

**except that you aren’t on that list**

**if i even had a list to keep track of**

**Attachment: [Image]**

**here..**

Lilith sent a photo of herself flipping off Ava. She got on her nerves, but then again with a friendship like theirs, it would be common practice. Ava sent her a voice message saying that she’ll block her for sending a picture like that. 

They bickered for a good ten minutes before Lilith stopped the conversation to get ready for her date… that would be in more than three hours now. The unusual gut feeling of excitement is kicking in, leaving Lilith confused. It was just a small thing, but it didn’t stop her from feeling this way apparently. 

On the opposite side of the spectrum stood Mary. The idea of this date made her feel a surge of excitement and happiness, which was definitely needed.

Lilith gets dressed, contemplating on whether her outfit is too ‘dramatic.’ She had on a simple white v neck shirt, patterned slacks, a black jacket, and gray slip ons. It wasn’t too dressy, just enough to give Mary a taste of her fashion sense. 

As for Mary, she could never go wrong with a simple black tee, denim pants, and a pair of sneakers. Basic look but it made her look sexy. Perhaps she was being too cocky… not really though. 

—

Lilith got to the coffee shop about seven minutes early, just so that she’d find good seating. Luckily for her, her spot was free. She set down her jacket on a chair, and went in line to order. 

She orders her usual Caffè macchiato and a small danish bread alongside the beverage. She waits by the pick up counter, it doesn’t take long seeing as there’s not a lot of people in the establishment. She anxiously checks her phone, waiting for some sort of confirmation from Mary… nothing. 

Mary rushes to the door, slowing down as she reaches the entrance. She notices the other woman from across the cafe and makes her way to Lilith. 

“Hey.” Mary says. 

“Oh hi.” Lilith says surprisingly, she’s early. She goes to give the other a hug, which is brief. 

“Where are you sitting?” “Over there.” Lilith points to the small table with her jacket hanging over the chair. Mary nods, telling the other that she’s going to order. 

Once their drinks are ready and they sit down, the conversation starts off. 

“How have you been?” Mary asks, taking a sip of her coffee. 

Lilith sighs, “Honestly a bit stressed. I have to film these ‘hard’” she uses air quotes, “scenes tomorrow but overall I’m good. You?” 

“I’m doing pretty good too, getting by.” Mary expressed. 

“That’s nice,” Lilith nods along. 

“Also the accent...” Lilith perked up, everyone asks this question, she’s gotten used to it, “British?” It was strange hearing any type of accent that was different from what Mary was used to. 

”I used to live in England when I was growing up, yes. It stuck with me, obviously.” She explains. 

Mary hums and nods, _okayyy_ . “But I can switch it around a bit,” Lilith mocks an American accent. _Impressive_. 

“That’s cool, really. I did enjoy Saturday. It was funny because Ava was like ‘you’re going to meet my bitchy friend. She’ll probably kill you blah blah’ but guess what? I’m still alive. I proved her wrong.” They both laugh. 

“She told me ‘my lesbian friend is single. you’re single. do the math’ like seriously…” She grins at the memory. 

“Lesbian friend? Wow that asshole,” Mary chuckles. 

“I agree. She’s… something.” 

“So how’d you meet her?” 

Lilith recalls their first meeting, of them meeting as college dorm roommates, Lilith being a junior and Ava a freshman. Lilith swore she was going to punch her but didn’t because the girl was actually nice, and not only extremely annoying. They grew accustomed to each other, because they kind of had to at that point, and stuck around with each other, even after college. Lilith questions Mary back. 

Mary talks about how they met about four years ago, at her old job. 

“She was a newbie and I had to be the one to train her. I swear I have never seen a more mischievous person than Ava.” Mary remembers how she found her napping in the freezers, it was a site to see, Ava sitting lopsided on top of multiple boxes. Mary claims to have taken a photo for ‘blackmail purposes’ but then said that she never did anything about it. 

“I think we’re good with all the Ava talk, no?” 

“We’re good. I was curious though, what type of movie are you filming? Any famous actors you working with right now?” Mary leans back on the chair, elbow resting on the arm of the chair. 

Lilith begins listing the plot and characters of the film. She mentions how a normal day would go, from the start to end, including some small details about the cast. She also talks about the cast, of which Mary knew none, but they were getting big. It was still fascinating to Mary, getting to work with such talented people, and shooting all the scenes. 

“You get to be dramatic all day, I’m taking?” Mary asks, gesturing to Lilith's outfit. She scoffs. 

“Yes you could say that. I’m professional at being dramatic- it’s what I do, ask people and they’ll agree.” Lilith shakes her head, smirking at the other woman. 

“I could see that. With your whole-“ Mary makes a gesture, “-vibe, I wouldn’t be surprised why people think you’re ‘bitchy’ or whatever.” Lilith glares at her, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Tch. I give off that impression, so I’ve been told.” Lilith says. _It’s a mechanism._

Mary nods, “It always happens to us. I get it.” She knows what _‘us’_ means, all too well. Her expression softens a bit. 

“I know.” Lilith pauses, thinking about her words, “It’s like we have to fit into this one mold and never stray away from that, or we’ll be punished. Just very…” She groans and Mary answers right back. 

“Exactly.” She moves to rest her arms on the table, leaning against it, “It’s a double standard, in all seriousness. Even more so if we’re gay.” Her voice raises a bit, affirming her statement. Lilith nods, knowing all too well of how their cultures treat them. _It’s solidarity_. 

“You got that right.” Lilith tells her. 

It felt nice to talk about this type of issue with someone who understood what it _really_ means. They had this mutual agreement between them, acknowledging that this was who they are, through and through. 

“Yeah- just- we, like, see each other, y'know?” 

Lilith hums and nods, _we see each other_. They take a pause, thinking about it. Lilith interrupts the others' thoughts with a question. 

“So what do you do?” “I’m a mechanic-” Lilith gave her a small nod.

“Good with my hands.” She wiggles her fingers around. Lilith chokes on air, _damn okay._ She laughs at the comment, understanding the context, the lesbian context that is. 

“I did not need to know that,” she looks away from her, catching her breath. 

“Ah but you would’ve wanted to know, right?” Mary suggested, _flirty already? She’ll take that_. 

“Oh gross. No.” She bickers back. 

Mary just smiles at her, it’s beautiful. _God help her._

Lilith checks her phone, seeing 5 new messages from Ava, and the time. 1:28 PM. Time flew by. It was fun though. Mary does the same, noticing that she had a message from her boss, asking for her help on a major repair. 

“Ugh I have to go,” she stands up, Lilith doing the same. “So if you’re free next week, we can do this again?” Mary asks her, gaining a smirk from Lilith. 

“Yes I’ll let you know when I’m free next week. Maybe next time you can choose.” Lilith suggests, grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair, putting it on as she sees Mary walk to the trash to throw away the cup. 

“I hope so, I know some places.” Lilith walks her out of the cafe, steps in front of her. 

“It was nice meeting you, officially…” She trails off, struggling to find words. “Thank you.” Lilith finishes off. 

“No no thank you. This was nice. Till next time?” Mary expresses. 

“Until next time.” Lilith grins, seeing Mary wave at her before going to her motorcycle. _Oh? She does have a bike._ She stands there for a moment before heading to her car. Once inside, she sees her phone, contemplating on calling Ava. 

She decides to wait a little, relishing in her happiness. She was going to fall, how hard? She doesn’t know. 

Mary thinks about their conversation, it flowed easily, changing topics with ease. That’s what she liked and preferred. 

Would this be something? No one has the answer yet but they’ll find it soon enough.


	2. another date and something special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie cliches but make it lesbian!

They started going on more dates, here and there. Getting to really know each other more with each date. By the end of each one, they liked each other more and more. Maybe having Ava their wingman wasn’t a bad idea anymore? She was insufferable but not stupid, but Lilith wouldn’t admit it aloud. Not unless she wanted Ava to talk about it every second of every day (that’s an exaggeration but the younger woman was like that). 

—

They were at a small family owned restaurant. Mary‘s choice this time. 

“You’re smart as shit!” Mary told the other, seeing her blush up. “C'mon, admit it.” Lilith shook her head, grinned. She did that more and more now, thanks to Mary. She was growing softer. 

“Okay and you want me to admit to knowing three languages? Fine.” Stubbornly, she replies, “I know English, Spanish, and French. And I know how to box…” Mary’s eyes widen,  _ okay more tricks. Hot. _

“Like box box,” Mary imitates a boxer, fists close to her face. 

“Yes boxing,” Lilith nods. She left the other speechless. 

“I don’t see it. Might have to show me,” Mary suggests. Lilith smirks. 

“Huh. Maybe later.” Lilith exclaims. She was slacking a bit in that but a bit of practice would help her get to where she was before she stopped.  _ Hopefully _ . 

“But I do have a video-“ “Of course you do.” Mary cuts her off and scoffs. 

“And you don’t want me to show you?” 

“No go ahead.”  _ ‘Just thought that would be something you do’ _ goes unsaid. Mary nods to the other. Lilith gets her phone out, scrolling through her camera roll, finding it in the Videos section. “Here.” She hands the phone to Mary. 

In the video, Lilith is in a personal gym, going at it with the punching bag. Hit after hit, punch after punch, all landing on the bag. Truly impressive. She wonders if sparring/fighting with Lilith would kill her…  _ Probably would _ . Mary knew how to punch, but could never be on Lilith’s level of intensity. It was mesmerizing. 

“Wow.” Mary hands back her phone, “I mean, do you have any more secrets? More interesting info about yourself?” Mary questions. 

“I don’t think so, those are my,” she pauses as shrugs. “-just my hobbies I guess,” Lilith fucking smirks.  _ Damn _ . 

“Okay baby girl, so skilled.” Mary comments, imitating a defensive gesture, loving the reaction she gets from Lilith.  _ Aw she’s flustered. _

Lilith doesn’t answer the other, too caught up with trying to calm down. Of course she likes her. How obvious can it get? But she’s stubborn, and too caught up in her work to admit it.  _ Dwell on it for a while? _ Sure, Lilith will do that. 

—

On one of her last filming days, Lilith decided to take Mary some flowers, what’s one act of love? And also to maybe take her out to dinner. 

**Avenia**

**Today 1:47 PM**

**help me. please.**

**what happened??**

**do you happen to know where mary works?**

**aw you’re going to kill her at work <33**

**cute**

**let me look i know she told me, like one time**

**thank you so much!**

**Attachment: [Apple Maps]**

**here you go loser**

**does this mean you get to be nice w me??**

**not at all. you have the wrong person.**

**byee.**

Ava locks her phone, wondering what that was about. It’s definitely meaningful if Lilith asked Ava for help, definitely. She’ll hear about it soon enough. 

—

Inside the repair shop, Mary bustles around, getting the necessary parts for this particular car’s tire change. She yells about with her coworkers, joking about one of their friends' unfortunate event. 

“I told you that that would happen… And it did!” Mary shakes her head, wiping her hands on a cloth before someone calls out her name. 

“Mary, someone's looking for you.” She’s confused as to why someone would come looking for her. “Very dressed up.” At that clue, her confusion fades away and she knows who’s looking for her. She steps out of the garage, into the sun, and she sees Lilith standing outside, about 15 feet away from the shop's garage. 

“And you came looking for me.” Mary laughs, walking towards the other woman. Her coworker wasn’t lying when he said that Lilith was dressed up. Sleek and simple, compared to the messy uniform Mary had on.  _ And she has a bouquet in her hands... _

“Of course I’d come looking for you. I thought it’d be nice to give these to you,” Lilith raises her voice, extending her hand out for the other to receive the bouquet. Mary takes them as she gets closer, standing in front of the other woman. 

“So dressed up, you’re filming?” Mary asks, smelling the flowers, not like they smelled any good but it was something Mary instinctively did. 

“Yes, one of my last scenes. I’m on my lunch break.” Lilith explains, running her hand through her hair, smoothing it out. 

Makes sense, obviously. Mary found it endearing that she’d take time out her work day to visit her at work. She could get used to this. “Thank you, really. It’s nice.” Mary expresses genuine appreciation. 

“Also I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight.” Lilith states, holding her breath. 

“Tonight?” Mary thinks about it, her schedule is pretty clear as of now. “Sure. I’d love to, Lily.” Lilith breathes out, thank God. 

“I’ll pick you up.” Lilith leans forward, giving Mary a peck on the cheek. “Bye.” Lilith pulls away, walking away while she leaves Mary dumbstruck. _ Oh, okay. _

Mary hurries out a “Bye!”, hoping that Lilith heard. She did, to which she turned her head around and waved at the other. Lilith hurried back to her car, hoping to make it back to set before her break was over. 

“Don’t be so cocky.” Mary tells her coworkers, who saw the whole ordeal. They give her a few questions, to which she answers as vague as possible, why would they need to know so much? She makes sure to remember to send Lilith her address before her shift ends. Mary glances at the clock in the garage, almost 3 PM, she’ll survive the rest of her shift. Mary smiles for the rest of the day, joyful. 

—

At the end of her day, Mary sends a quick text to Lilith, letting the other know where she lived. Though she did wonder why she came to her so abruptly. She has a feeling it's going to be something very big, important even, but Mary won't jump to conclusions just yet. 

**lily**

**Today 5:41 PM**

**Attachment: [Apple Maps]**

**here!!**

**thank you xx**

**also dress up.**

**okay thanks :)**

Mary didn’t show it through her text but she knew that this would be important, if she had to dress up for it. 

—

Lilith paces in her spacious apartment, mind running fast as she thinks through her plan for tonight’s dinner. She settles on wearing a black jumpsuit, thin strapped with a low neck, with a silver necklace and hooped earrings for some bling, and strappy heels. Looking at herself in the mirror, it’s evident that she’s anxious, nervous even, for the night. 

Mary decides on a dark gray high neck shirt along with a jacket, her best dress pants, and dress shoes. Hey, a girl’s gotta look good for her special date. She texts Ava for her advice on her outfit choice. 

**avass**

**Today 6:48 PM**

**does this look good? tell me..**

**Attachment: [Image]**

**oh fuck yeah!!!!**

**sexy as hell!!**

**lil will love it**

**wow**

**i’m trusting your judgment**

**you didn't trust me before?**

**im: heartbroken </3**

Mary leaves her on read. 

—

The date was practically paid for, a celebratory gift from the director for all the cast. The director provided each cast member with a card to spend on whatever they’d want (Lilith told her how much the card had; well over $500; Lilith thanked her immensely). So she decided on a fancy dinner date, hoping that now will be the chance to ask Mary out. Officially. 

Now, she gets into her car, putting in the address, it’s not that far… Still Lilith is nervous, all the what if’s scenarios fill up her mind, however, the best case scenario outweighs the worst case scenario by a lot. It would go well. Lilith got along, scratch that, likes Mary, so much so why was she being so negative on herself? She wills the thoughts away by playing her music… it kind of helps. 

Lilith pulls up to Mary’s house, getting out of the vehicle to knock on her door, figuring it’d be a nice gesture. Mary hears the knock on the door, grabbing her keys, wallet, and phone before opening the door and now’s the time that her nerves kick in. She opens the door and they both stand there in silence.  _ ‘She looks good’ _ goes through both their minds. 

Lilith regains her thought process and greets Mary with a kiss on the cheek, again. This time, Mary also gives her a kiss back. 

“You look very nice.” Lilith compliments Mary. 

“Thank you. I could say the same for you.” Mary returns the saying. 

“Ready?” She pulls back and gestures for the other to walk ahead. “Yeah,” Mary locks the door, and walks with Lilith. 

“So Miss Extravagant, what’s the occasion?” Mary asks, a playful tone in her voice. She waits for Lilith to unlock the car and Lilith answers her once she gets into the vehicle. 

“I’m finished with shooting, and the director gave all of the cast a card to celebrate. Thank her instead.” Lilith smiled, explaining as she began to drive to the restaurant of her choice. She’d made a reservation beforehand, this particular restaurant wasn’t so stingy when it came to holding reservations, so she called it in before she met with Mary at her work. 

Once at the restaurant, Lilith leads the other into the building. High walls covered in art, multiple chandeliers, a bustling staff, it looked expensive. Mary was stunned. 

“Hi I have a reservation for Lily.” Lilith says after the hostess greets them, to which she input her name into the tab. Mary smiles. They follow the hostess to their table and thank her afterwards. They sat across from each other.

Both look at the menus, Mary very _wowed_ by the variety, flicking through the pages. What to choose what to choose… She sees a weird dish that she most definitely can’t pronounce but it’s contents sound delicious.  _ Alright _ . Lilith eyes her, enjoying her cute confused look.  _ Shit. This is how she knows she’s in the deep end. But she can swim _ . 

The server comes up to them, taking their order. Lilith goes first, Mary scoffs at her, but before she could comment on it, she ordered. Once the server had their meals written out and left them alone, Mary commented. 

“I thought actresses were stingy with their diets?” 

“They are but not so much me. Mucha comida en el mundo y ¿no los podemos disfrutar?” 

“‘So much food in this world and-‘“ “‘we can’t enjoy it.’” Lilith finishes off her sentence. She clasps her hands together, leaning on the table, smiling. 

Once again the waiter returns with their drinks and complimentary bread. They imitate the clinking of glasses, and take their first sip. 

“So when’s the movie coming out?” Mary breaks the silence. Lilith smiles. 

“In a few months, around March.” She makes a gesture with her hands, she didn’t know. It’s not like they have them an exact date. For now, at least from what the director says, the film is being released in March. 

Mary hums, looking around the restaurant. There’s enough people that it’s almost loud but not enough so that it’s busy. “That’s cool. Seriously. I mean I could never.” Mary shakes her head, chuckling along. 

“It’s not for everyone. I thought it wasn’t for me honestly.” Lilith lightly laughs. “But then I got into it and discovered the passion,” she shrugs. It sounds corny. 

“And you, how did you know you wanted to fix cars?” Lilith takes another sip, almost smirking. 

“Eh I don’t know, I just had a liking.” Mary shrugs. “Knowing that, though, I knew I was a lesbian.” They both laugh, a little too loud because they’re met with glares from the surrounding people. Lilith shushes her, still trying to calm herself down. 

“Well if you’re talking about that… I knew in high school. Seventeen I think?” She’s sure she was seventeen but it’s been a few years since that revelation. These conversations were always so calculated and rehearsed with everyone else but with Mary, it came out so naturally. 

Lilith remembered what this whole date was even about,  _ shit _ . She knew that before the dinner was over, Lilith would tell Mary to be her girlfriend. Luckily, or unluckily, the server comes in with their plates, telling them to enjoy, and asking if they needed refills. They both thank her, and begin to dig in. 

Lilith thinks about how to exactly ask Mary out, she looks at the food with thought. Mary notices, because  _ of course she would _ . 

“What’s on your mind, baby girl?” Lilith was beginning to like that particular nickname. 

“Nothing just…” she exhaled deeply. “How do I say this?” Suddenly, cats got her tongue. Mary looks on silently, eating her meal. 

Lilith decides the bold approach which was, “Will you be my girlfriend?” 

They’re quiet, they pay no attention to the bustling environment around them. Lilith heart is pounding. She examines Mary’s features, shocked would be the best word to describe it. 

Mary processes her words, of course she’d want that. She swallows before saying, “Yes, I’d like that.” To which Lilith gives a sigh of relief. 

“You thought I would say no?” 

“No. But I kept thinking and-“

“Listen if I didn’t like you I wouldn’t have worn my best outfit.” Mary grins. 

“Thank god, I was hoping it wasn’t for nothing,” Lilith cocks her head to the side and slightly smirks, nerves calming down now, but a blush formed. 

This is how she wanted the dinner to go. Lilith reaches across the table and takes Mary’s hand into hers, just holding it. Her  _ girlfriend _ . 

Lilith chuckles, then exhales deeply. “I don’t know why I thought you’d say no honestly. I’m very happy.” 

“if I said no to a very attractive girl, people would think I’m dead.” She grins. 

The rest of the dinner goes smoothly, both talking about whatever came to mind and enjoying their meal. 

By the end of the date, they ride back to Mary’s place. Once Lilith is blocks away from her apartment, Mary gets a call from Ava. She rolls her eyes and gestures for Lilith to listen. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Maryyyyy,” Ava starts off. 

“What’s up.” 

“Nothing much. But how did it go?” By now, Mary puts her on speaker, without Ava’s knowledge. 

Mary brings her phone close to Lilith, to which she answers, “She’s mine!” She returns her attention to the road, laughing as she hears Ava gasp through the phone. 

“Lilith what the fuck?! I thought I was only talking to Mary?! Mary!!”

“Calm down loser, you’re off speaker-“ “You sure?” 

“Yes obviously.” 

“Okay,” her tone is defensive but she continues her sentence. “So, anyways, your girlfriend? Yeah?” 

“Yes she’s my girlfriend,” Lilith heart beats faster. 

Lilith drowns out Mary’s side of the conversation, focusing on getting her home. 

Once outside her apartment, Mary immediately thanks Lilith for the wonderful night. 

To which she responds back with, “Thank you too. It was lovely.” They share a moment of eye contact. 

“Can I kiss you?” Lilith asks quietly. 

“Yes,” Mary breathes out. 

Lilith adjusted, leaning over that car’s center console and taking Mary’s face into her hands, looking into her eyes, before putting her lips on the others.  _ Oh _ . It feels good and wonderful and every other adjective to describe something nice. Just  _ nice _ . They pull away from each other, Mary now holding Lilith’s hand. This moment could last forever. 

—

Now it’s March, and her movie is out, so she needs to go to the countless interviews and premieres, for press. She asked Mary to be her date for the premiere but she declined, it was too soon Mary said. Lilith accepted it but she’d missed her company those two nights. It was also because Lilith wasn’t going to come out publicly yet. That would wait. 

—

Two weeks after the premiere, Mary is asked to move in. She practically lived with Lilith by now (spending every free hour with Lilith) and it would only be appropriate if she just moved in already. Mary gladly accepted the offer, kissing Lilith senseless because of it. They share laughter because it feels so  _ nice _ . 

Never in either of their lives would they have imagined a life like this. Mostly carefree and loved. It felt almost out of an imagination.


	3. the big news!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now we get to what i started writing this for yay!!

About two months pass, their relationship growing stronger and stronger, spending more time with each other now that they live together. They’d also developed a routine, on days where Mary was off, they’d spend the day with each other, enjoying their domesticity. 

—

Lilith woke up earlier than usual but it was due to going to bed earlier as well, but she felt rested with that. She scrolls on her phone after waking up, going through her social media, reading and replying to any messages she received during the night, and then going through her email. She sees 5 unread emails, 3 from the brands/companies she was signed up for,  _ rewards _ , and two from her agency. 

Lilith clicks on the latest email, trying to focus on the words, then she sees that she’d been hired for the role!

“Mary wake up.” Lilith whispers, excitement in her voice, nudging at the other woman. Mary groans but wakes up, squinting her eyes. 

“I got the role!” Lilith expresses. Mary opens her eyes fully, taking the information in before taking Lilith into her arms. This role was very important, and it could lead to her getting bigger attention (she was working with even more famous actors and actresses!). She didn’t think she’d actually get the role, and the opportunity to be able to work with such incredible people. They stay embraced in each other’s warmth for another moment before Lilith gets up.

“This is so important Mary! I can’t believe it!” Lilith’s excitement is through the roof. Mary just smiles at her, waking up to an excited Lilith was rare.

—

Within the next few weeks, Lilith meets the director and begins reading the script. It was a lot of memorizing and so many words and usually left her with headaches at times. She goes to the cast reading, which was a bit intimidating on her end, because of all the top notch actors that were also hired. Lilith was barely starting her career and the fact that this movie could mean that she’ll be out there was beyond her. Truly felt fake. 

After the last of the cast readings, and costume measurements, all Lilith wanted to do was rest. Unfortunately?, she came back to see ( hear) Ava hanging out with Mary, in their kitchen. Lilith takes off her shoes, stretching a bit, before meeting the two women in the kitchen. 

Ava watches Mary cook, leaning against the counter. From the corner of her eyes, she sees her before Mary does, “Hi Lils!” 

“I’ve told you so many times to not call me that,” Lilith rolls her eyes, rubbing Mary on the back, getting a side kiss from the other. Ava imitates a vomiting noise, gaining a glare from Lilith. The taller stands a few feet in front of Ava, also leaning against the counter. 

“And you’re here because…” Lilith questions, not to sound bitchy but genuinely asking because they hadn’t heard from her in a few days, but then again it was Ava. They still couldn't keep track of her, considering how long they'd been friends for years. 

“Because I want to visit my friends of course! Spending time with you guys! What’s more fun than that?” Ava jokes with Lilith, nudging at Mary, who’s roasting various vegetables. Lilith is curious as to what she’s making. 

Mary laughs at Ava, “Sure sure.” The shorter girl glares at Mary,  _ fine _ . 

Lilith sighs, walking to the dining table, trying to let go of the work tension, she sits down at a chair. Mindlessly scrolling through her phone, reading any emails in her inbox, it was pretty much more information about rewards and discounts from companies. 

“Ava, did I mention that I’m working with Georgia Hanes? And Stefanie Yunes?” Lilith puts her phone down, letting the other girl know about the famous actresses she has the opportunity to work. Ava goes through shock and excitement simultaneously, almost running to the table to grab at the taller woman. 

She shakes her arm, “Are you serious?! Tell me you’re telling the truth and not some fucked up lie that will make me hate you?” Ava eyes Lilith with wide eyes, searching for an answer. Lilith gives her a look. 

“Yes I’m-“ At that, Ava shrieks. “-working with them.” Lilith is interrupted. 

“Oh my god, tell me the details!” Ava now sits adjacent to Lilith.

“It’s confidential information.” Lilith says smugly, slightly happy at the reaction that she gets from Ava. 

“Wow and here I thought I was, starting to like you…” Ava looks away from Lilith, shaking her head, breathing out her response. 

Before Lilith could answer the shorter girl, Mary interrupts her, “Before you two kill each other, dinner‘s ready.” 

The shorter girls scoffs, “I would never kill Lily. She’s the most treasured person ever,” Ava sarcastically replies. They both get up and walk to the stove, getting the plates from the cupboard. 

“Say what you want,” Lilith shakes her head, serving herself. 

—

After dinner and after Ava leaves, both women lay down on the couch, Lilith with her head on Mary’s neck, Mary combing her fingers through the other's hair. Lilith squeezes the other woman, so content. 

“I’m so tired,” Lilith quietly says, further burying her head in Mary’s neck. 

“I can feel it. Tell me about it.” Mary asks, ‘it’ referring to her work day. 

Lilith describes how the director was pushing for the cast to start filming in about a week or so, so Lilith had stress over that. Then she tells her about an embarrassing costume accident that happened with one of her male co-stars. They giggle about it. Lilith explains to the other about the costume design, even though she technically shouldn’t, but who was Mary going to tell? 

After Lilith describes her day, she begs for Mary to talk. It wasn’t as interesting but she loved to hear about it. It’s their thing now apparently. Now, Lilith lays with her head on the other's chest, slightly feeling her heartbeat, relaxing into her touch. 

“Let’s go to sleep?” Lilith asks. And all Mary could do is agree. 

—

Lilith gets up early, getting dressed and telling Mary a goodbye, before she heads to the set. It is bustling with the massive production crew and cast members walking around, even hotter because of the offensive August heat. Lilith meets with her counterpart, Yunes, to practice lines together for their scene. It came naturally, because Lilith had already practiced with Mary though she didn’t have to. 

The filming process goes by tedious as ever, but it pays off as the director congratulates the cast, letting them leave a bit earlier than planned. 

—

The next few months, September through the beginning of December, are full of days of filming, this film was heavy on personal scenes and dynamic fighting scenes, so her days also included personal training. It was easy for her, being that Lilith was athletic. But it was still a heavy workload for the poor woman. 

Before the holiday season begins, filming is done with and Lilith feels like now she can relax with it out of the way. 

“You’re so tense,” Mary rubs Lilith’s back, Lilith groaning as the other rubs against a strained muscle. The amount of stretching still left her with some tense muscles, mainly in the back. Mary massages through them, spending more time on particular parts like her shoulders. All in the name of romantic gestures. 

Christmas comes and goes, both choosing to stay in for the day, telling each other stories of how they would celebrate. 

—

The new year brings new opportunities right? Obviously for most, but they stick with their common experiences, sticking to their normal. They spend New Year’s Eve with Ava, a small party with about ten other people, nothing too big. 

The countdown began, everyone crowded around the television for the live broadcast of the ball drop. Waiting for those final five seconds of the year to pass by and move onto a new one. 

_ 5 _

_ 4 _

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

_ 1!  _

Everyone screams, hugging each other, wishing a “Happy New Year!” to all. 

It’s blissful, Lilith kissing Mary, smiling wide, excitement taking over. Those few moments of excitement are the best, like nothing could ever change this experience. 

Within the next few weeks of January, Lilith auditions more, for three possible roles. She’ll have to wait for their response but all that Lilith hopes for is that at least one will hire her. 

—

February is nicer, still freezing cold, but at least now Lilith has two new roles. The agency tells her how she can manage both roles, planning out which film is top priority and more important and which one can probably wait a while, not that it wasn’t as important. It works out for both parties. 

And another thing that comes up is their one year anniversary. Truthfully, it felt very exciting and good. Lilith decides on a dinner date, to the same place where she asked out Mary. 

“Oh my god, this is corny.” Mary laughs as they arrive at the restaurant. Mary also shakes her head, but it’s all in good favor. 

“What? I thought it’d be fitting.” Lilith nudges the other woman, laughing with her. But they still head in, retelling the story, reminiscing on the memory. 

—

March passed by and now it’s April, nearing the new movie’s premiere and release. Lilith was anticipating for this premiere, she’d had a talk with her agency, discussing how publicity was going to be managed and all that. She knew what to say, how to talk to interviewers and avoid their pesky questions about the film, easy work. But the damn question about how they would manage a coming out stayed in the back of her mind. 

Nearing the end of the meeting, the publicist ( _ who knew she’d have a person like that? _ “It’s very strange Mary, trust me.”) asks the common question, if Mary has any questions, comments, or concerns over the whole situation. 

_ Be upfront. _ “I want to publicly come out.” She cringed at her own words but better than staying quiet. 

The four agents looked at her, ingesting her words, coming up with a way to respond to her. 

Her publicist speaks up, “We’ll come up with something, no worries. But are you sure? You’ll receive backlash, I hope you know that.” Obviously concerned about the coming ordeal. Could she blame him? No. 

Of course she knows it. Too well. From the different parts of her life. “I know I know. It’s just to,” Lilith sighs. “be honest about who I really am.” She’d rather die than have people think she’s something she’s not; Lilith would much rather say something than to stay silent about an important part of herself. 

“Okay,” the publicist sighs, “so how do you plan on doing it exactly? Coming out that is.”  _ Ha _ . 

“Simple I suppose. I have a date.” Lilith had already informed Mary about this whole thing, even before she met with the agents. They’d both agreed on the date setup and how Lilith would do it. Stars do it all the time, why would it be any different if a lesbian couple did it? It feels like an easy way. 

Over the next ten minutes, they come up with something manageable. By all means, Lilith could easily back out if she wasn’t ready, they were at least honest and understanding about that. Lilith negotiated and that was it. They’d just have to wait until the premiere. 

—

One week later, mid to late September, Lilith gets a sense of nervousness for the upcoming week. She was to wait until the world premiere, which was next Thursday, before word could be spread or released. 

On Monday, Lilith takes Mary suit shopping. 

“And you said your jumpsuit was?” Mary trails off. She knew it was a simple gray, something ‘casual’.

“Gray. I’ve told you- I showed you the outfit.” Lilith teases, walking ahead of the other to the door of the store. She opens the door for her, to which Mary rolls her eyes.

Inside the store, there’s no more than six other people besides themselves, two employees, a couple, and two other men. It was a weekday, so business was certainly not rushed. They could take their time in the shop. 

Mary walks through rows of suit jackets and pants, even eyeing the dress shoes but she has some, rarely worn but still in her closet. Mary tests each jacket, bringing it to her chest, to see Lilith’s reaction. Lilith likes each one, just not the ones with blinding patterns, it wasn’t Mary. 

Then, like a bride finds  _ the  _ dress, Mary finds  _ the _ suit, so to say. It’s a dark gray with a sort of watercolor look to it, splatters of a lighter gray, kind of a smooth texture to it. Lilith brings it to the large mirror, seeing how it would look, “It’s very nice. Beautiful,” Lilith comments. Lilith eyes her, it was a nice suit, “Try it on!” she quickly says. 

They get one of the employees to open a dressing room and Mary gets the rest of the suit to try on. It didn’t fit perfectly, obviously, because of the male proportions but it felt good. Mary comes out of the dressing room (all pun intended) to stand in front of the large mirror in the store and Lilith follows, one step behind her. 

“God! Look!”

“Oh my… Mary! It’s lovely!” Mary does a small twirl, and gives Lilith a peck on the lips. They stand in front of the mirror, Lilith behind Mary, staring at each other. 

“So you say yes to the dress?” Hands now wrapped across Mary’s abdomen, with a lot of  _ cariño _ . 

“God that was corny,” Mary grimaced, chuckling after. “But yes. Absolutely.” 

They pay for the suit, knowing that it needed its alterations, so they head to the dry cleaners, hoping to have it ready before next Wednesday. 

—

Next Thursday arrives, May now, and Lilith is nervous as ever, not only because of the fame that awaits her (she’s not that vain to even think about that) but because of her relationship. Lilith thinks,  _ maybe, if I were straight, it’d be the exact opposite, maybe I’d feel excitement then _ . By midday, she’s in a hotel room, getting makeup and hair done by stylists. They set her down in front of the windows, getting as much natural light as possible, vanity set up with various materials for her hair and makeup, and her dressed in a simple robe. It felt arbitrary to get ready in a hotel room but if she’s near the premiere location, it’s better for the director at least. Lilith liked the guy. 

Lilith gets a call from Ava surprisingly. 

“Hello!”

“Yes?” 

“I just wanted to let you know, like you know. Good luck I guess! I know you kinda don’t have to come out, your choice! But I hope it goes well! Seriously. I’m being honest, and I’m never this sincere with you!” Ava laughs, which then makes Lilith laugh. 

“No no thank you really, I’m sure I’ll let you know how it goes. Or you’ll know faster than I can tell you.” Lilith sighs, looking at herself in the mirror. Mary’s not with her, claiming that she’d be more comfortable changing alone, Lilith gives her that. 

“Good luck you bitch,” Ava says in a serious tone, mocking Lilith. 

“I can’t believe you… Bye!” Lilith scoffs, hanging up before Ava could comment more. 

A few minutes later, Lilith hears a knock at the door, while the stylists comb through her hair, to which she yells out for the person to enter. 

It’s Mary  _ obviously _ . 

She walks in with confidence, buttoning the suit jacket, walking towards the vanity where Lilith sits. Lilith sees her through the mirror, gesturing for her to come to her, to which Mary sits on an open chair closest to the vanity. 

“You look nice, yeah!” Mary says. Lilith takes the compliment, not really in the position to do anything but reply with, “Thank you.”

Mary let’s the stylists work their magic, not one to interrupt unless necessary. Within 20 minutes, they finish and leave, Lilith bidding them a goodbye and thank yous, before she can really give Mary a hug. She rubs her shoulders and back, small act of cariño. Lilith pulls away, holding Mary at an arm's distance, “ _ You _ look very nice,” smiling. Mary decided on styling her braids into a low bun, out of the way, and pairing the suit with black dress shoes, brown wouldn’t have matched. 

Lilith gets dressed, adding heels, to which Mary teases her for the extra height difference, claiming that it was unfair. Pure joking.

The director told them they had to be there between 3:30 and 4:00, for the ideal time for photos. It was almost 3:15. They left immediately, almost running down the hallway, hand in hand, to get to the elevators then down to the lobby. A chauffeur picks them up, taking the pair to the theatre. 

Once inside the vehicle, Lilith whispers to Mary, leaning into the other’s space, “This is going to be something big, you know.”

“I know. Don’t worry, baby girl, we’ll be okay, I promise,” she shows sympathy for the other, stroking her knuckles. Lilith chuckles, looking ahead, out the windshield. 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do this- come with me. I could’ve done this alone-“ Lilith is cut off by Mary, who lets her know where she stands. “No you wouldn’t have. You would’ve needed a push, and that’s me.” Mary gestures to herself, gaining an eye roll from Lilith. She was insufferable. 

“Sure sure, a ‘push’,” Lilith nudges her, Mary gasps. They settle into a comfortable silence, Mary stroking Lilith’s knuckles. 

The chauffeur pulls up to the front of the theatre, to which a security guard opens the door for Lilith. She gets out, holding her hand out for Mary. The other woman takes it, and gets out as well. 

There’s lots of photographers, some of the cast that were there were taking pictures together or alone, the flashing lights were almost blinding for Mary. Another security guard leads them to the actual red carpet. This is when nervousness kicks in for both women, more for Mary because she was just a regular person, an unknown woman with Lilith. Lilith leads the way, strutting with a sense of confidence, standing where she’s supposed to, with Mary. Photographers yell out for her, Lilith feels like vertigo will kick in with the amount of times she twists her head. 

“How are you doing?” Whispered Lilith, while they pose in front of what seems to be millions of cameras, it was unnerving, her image would be captured forever. 

“Doing good, it’s weird.” She leans into her space just enough, nothing too much. 

“I know, let me know if you feel bad, okay?” Lilith leans back, looking into her eyes, searching for an answer. 

“Yeah I’ll do that,” and to that, Mary looks at the photographers in front of them. 

The cast decides on a group picture, Lilith taking Mary to the side, still reassuring that she feels okay, and Mary does, though a bit jittery, but she won’t admit that. Mary smiles as she sees Lilith interact with her cast, laughing along with them as one of the men makes a joke. 

Mary decides it wouldn’t hurt to check her phone, no notifications, and shuts off her phone, seeing as the whole cast finished with their photos, Lilith interacting with a co-star, stopping their conversation as she makes her way to her girlfriend. 

“You ready?” “Yes!”

Lilith leads her to where the interviewers are, next to the bustling photographers. It was mandatory for her to do as many interviews as she felt necessary. She recognizes one of them, someone who was there for her first movie, greeting them with enthusiasm. 

“Hi Lilith!” “It’s very nice to see you! Fernanda right?” Lilith assured that was her name, which it is. Fernanda gets her mic ready to record. 

“And who is this mysterious, new date? You didn’t have one at your last premiere,” The reporter trails off, clearly interested in this affair. 

“Yes yes this is-“ “I’m Mary. Nice to meet you.” She greets herself, shaking the reporter’s hand, cheery. 

“Yes this is Mary-” Lilith gives her a look, but she feels better now that it’s out. “We’ve been together for more than a year now. Right?” Mary gains a nudge from the other, confirming her statement, “Yes it’s been more than a year now,” smiling towards her love. 

“I’m glad you found someone to be with. You two seem very happy.” Fernanda comments. She continues the interview, asking Lilith about anything she can share about the film, spoilers kept out of the conversation.

The rest of the interviews go about the same way, same energy, but one nasty comment from a different reporter makes them, mostly Lilith, end their conversations then and there. “God what an asshole.” Mary rolls her shoulders, disgusted by his words. This particular person had made homophobic remarks about their relationship, the ‘typical’ saying of ‘it’s not a real relationship’ and if Mary was ‘the man in the relationship’. They’re both women, there’s no men involved in any lesbian relationship...  _ Asshole _ .

“I know, it… sadly it happens. Can’t change their views,” Lilith shrugs, disappointed about that guy, it was going so well too. She knew it was unavoidable, inevitable, but would it be bad to say that she wanted peace? Not really. 

They walk into the theatre now, hand in hand, a few more photos are taken. At least for this part of the night, it goes well. Lilith greets Mary to her co-stars, not that they’d care all that much, but she wasn’t going to act rude. The actors get along with Mary, even if it’s for what seemed like half an hour, joking around, drinking along with them. A good end to their night, Lilith holding Mary with pride. 

All that anticipation and it went well, like 99% good, except for the nasty comments, but all in all, nothing horrible happened. They were still alive, and that’s all that mattered. Of course they’d be nervous, it’s common to feel that way but hello, now it’s a relatively safer time, at least a bit. 

—

The next morning, Lilith wakes up to her phone buzzing, apparently from none other than Ava. It’s 9 in the damn morning. 

“What?” She's groggy, barely able to open her eyes. 

“I know I never call you, but congratulations on the lesbian coming out. I, ugh, I hope it went okay.” She snickers, but is truly worried for her. 

“It did, it went good. Listen I will call you back when I wake up, you called too early.” Lilith hangs up, rubbing her eyes, and stretching out her legs. Mary didn’t budge beside her,  _ good _ . 

By the time it’s 10:30 AM, Lilith scrolls through the countless emails (really only ten), and reads the messages. Most are from the separate agents she has, each one congratulating her for coming out, saying that it all worked out how they wanted it to. Though scrolling through her social media is another trip. 

She goes through her Twitter mentions, seeing positive messages from people like her. If there’s even a negative comment there, she didn’t have the time to read it, why give homophobes a piece of her mind? 

Lilith is sure that in the coming weeks, there will be more interviews but for now, she lies with Mary, thinking about nothing but the present and how fortunate she’s become, never mind the new fame. As long as she has support and love, that’s all she could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> outfit inspiration: 2018 SAG awards Yara Shahidi for Lilith ; BAZAAR Icons Zendaya for Mary  
> cariño: another word for love, but with a ton of emotion attached to it

**Author's Note:**

> more lilshotgun cause i love em too much!!  
> as always thanks for reading!!  
> follow my twitter @petshopbovs <3


End file.
